Declaraciones
by Youko Saiyo
Summary: Hola Naruto, hace poco que he regresado tu no te has dignado a hablarme, ni siquiera te he podido ver, cada ves que estoy cerca me evitas, huyes. ¿Es que crees que no me doy cuenta?
1. Parte I

**Declaraciones**

**Sasuke's POV**

Hola Naruto, hace poco que he regresado tu no te has dignado a hablarme, ni siquiera te he podido ver, cada ves que estoy cerca me evitas, huyes.

¿Es que crees que no me doy cuenta?

¿Acaso crees que soy estupido?

¿Es que acaso no querías que regresara?

¿No me rogabas asta el punto de humillarte que regresara que dejara mi venganza?

Y ahora que por fin he regresado

Que decidí dejar mi venganza

Simplemente me ignoras, me evitas

¿Por qué?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Naruto's POV**

Hace poco leí tu carta y en verdad aun no puedo créelo.

¿Acaso no fuiste tu el que tantas veces me rechazo e insulto por solo querer traerte?

¿No fuiste tu el que rechazo mi amistad?

¿Y me preguntas porque?

¡Eres un cínico!

¿Todavía preguntas por que te evito?

¿No fuiste tu el que prácticamente me exigió que lo dejara en paz?

Pues lo he hecho

Deberías estar contento

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Sasuke's POV**

¡Jamás estaré contento!

No puedo y no quiero dejar las cosas así como así,

¿Es que no comprendes que regrese por ti?

Y es que me di cuenta que no puedo vivir sin ti

Te necesito

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Naruto's POV**

¿Me necesitas?

¿Acaso crees que soy el mismo niño ingenuo de hace seis años?

¿Crees que voy a caer en tus mentiras?

¿Qué voy a dejar que me engañes?

¿Qué te ruegue por tu amistad?

Pues olvídalo Sasuke no lo haré, ni lo uno ni lo otro

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Sasuke's POV**

A pesar de todo sigues siendo un cabeza dura

Un obstinado

¿Qué no entiendes que al hacer esto estoy mandando al diablo mi orgullo?

¿Qué no te das cuenta que te amo?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Naruto's POV**

¿Dices que me amas?

No te creo

¿Acaso me crees tan estupido?

Tu me destruiste de la peor forma

Y buenas a primeras regresas y me dices que me amas

Por favor no me hagas reír

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Sasuke's POV**

Me duele mucho tu respuesta pero no puedo hacer nada

Solo me resta decir que no pienso rendirme

Te amo

Y eso no cambiara

_**Fin...**_


	2. parte II

**Parte II**

**Naruto's POV**

Por lo visto sigues siendo un terco

¿Es que no entiendes que no deseo ni quiero verte?

¡Deja de seguirme! ¡De buscarme!

¡Comprende de una mandita vez!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Sasuke's POV**

No, no lo entiendo ni quiero entender.

Se que te hice mucho daño en el pasado,

Pero comprende que te amo y quiero estar contigo,

Deseo besarte, llenarte de carisias, de abrazarte y no dejarte ir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Naruto's POV**

Que bello suena todo eso,

Si tan solo fuera verdad...

Tal vez consideraría el intentarlo

Pero se que son mentiras, todas y cada una de esas palabras.

Engaños dichos por un mentiroso y traicionero que seria capaz de cualquier cosa por obtener lo que mas desea.

Pero te tengo noticias Uchiha

Ya no puedes engañarme

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Sasuke's POV**

Veo con pesar que te he dañado mas de lo que creía.

Mi kitsune, lo siento tanto.

Si pudiera retroceder el tiempo, créeme que jamás me abría ido con Orochimaru para cumplir mi deseo de venganza.

Tarde me di cuenta que mi venganza y sed de poder, no eran nada comparados a mi deseo de estar con tigo...

De amarte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Naruto's POV**

La gente no cambia de un día a otro,

Y menos un arrogante, engreído, orgulloso, narcisito, terco, creído y petulante como lo eres tu, Sasuke Uchiha

Por eso no me digas que has cambiado por que ambos sabemos que no es verdad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Sasuke's POV**

El único orgulloso y terco eres tu.

¿Qué necesito hacer para que me creas?

¿Cómo puedo hacerte entender que te amo y que seria capaz de dar la vida por verte feliz?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Naruto's POV**

Si tanto deseas verme feliz

Entonces deja de buscarme

Comprende que tu presencia me lastima

Ya estoy arto Sasuke,

Arto de sentir lo que siento,

Arto de sufrir

Te lo pido una ultima vez

¡Deja de buscarme!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Sasuke's POV**

Este juego del gato y el ratón ya me esta cansando Naruto

Que te entre en esa cabeza tan dura que tienes.

Así me lo pidas mil veces **NO ** voy a dejar de buscarte.

¿por qué no dejas de ser un cobarde y aceptas que tu también me amas?

Deja de lastimarte, de lastimarnos y acepta la verdad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Naruto's POV**

No hay ninguna verdad que aceptar

Yo no te amo,

Y si llegue a hacerlo, créeme que eso ya forma del pasado,

Si alguna vez pudo haber un "nosotros" eso jamás lo sabremos.

Ya que tu lo arruinaste...

No pienso decir mas,

Estoy arto de esta

Absurda y ridícula discusión

Asta nunca Sasuke Uchiha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Sasuke's POV**

¡No, no y no!, No pienso dejarte ir nuevamente

No dejare perder la oportunidad de tenerte a mi lado eso jamás

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Naruto's POV**

Ahora me doy cuenta que no podré hacerte entrar en razón

Por lo que no me queda otra opción

Adiós Sasuke, me voy para siempre

A un lugar al que nunca podrás encontrarme

Esto es el final de todo

Adiós Sasuke Uchiha

**Fin??**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

YoukoSaiyo: Hola!! Espero les guste este capitulo n-n

Lizerg-chan: Y si quieren que hagamos continuación solo pídanla

YoukoSaiyo: Bueno, nos despedimos nn Bye


End file.
